


Driving Lessons

by NMartin



Series: Foxxay [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Driving Lessons, F/F, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty is training for her driver's license and is really nervous about hitting an animal - she keeps avoiding birds on the road and drives in big circles around the dogwalkers - and of course Cordelia tries to calm her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

Misty was waiting nervously inside the house, pacing up and down the hallway. She loved having her driving lessons with Dee, but the road didn’t seem to like her. Misty smiled as she spotted Cordelia’s black car.

"Misty, have you got your learner’s permit?" the Supreme questioned, walking out of the car and seeing the other woman walk to her.

“Yes.” Misty answered, showing her.

“Okay, then let’s do it.”

“You won’t regret teaching me, Dee.”

“I’m already regretting it.” Cordelia said, giving her lover a soft kiss and entering the car. The swamp witch walked around the car and sitting on the leather seat. Although they usually rode the old, grey car that was parked in front of the academy, today she would be driving Cordelia’s convertible car, the one that she had gone to buy some weeks before starting their lessons. “Okay, buckle up and start the car.”

"Okay," Misty whispered, putting the keys into the ignition and then turning them towards the dash board, doing what Cordelia had taught her the last day. “Where are you making me drive?” Misty questioned, looking at her and then at the road in front of them.

“You’ll see soon. Okay, put your left indicator on." Cordelia told her. Misty did as she said, but switched the indicator on but to the right. "Misty, we're not driving into the house, switch it the other way." Cordelia laughed, seeing the swamp witch’s face turning red.

“I’m sorry.” Misty said, checking her blind spot before hesitantly pulling out of the parking spot.

“It’s okay. Once we get to the end of the street turn right.” Cordelia told her, feeling the air hitting her face. She put her sunglasses on, protecting her eyes from noon’s sunlight, the perfect time to not to find almost any driver in the residential neighborhoods of the city. The car moved slowly. She saw Misty’s gaze looking everywhere in a nervous way. “Okay Misty, you can go faster here.”

“No! What if some animal crosses the road? I won’t have time to avoid it if I go faster!” Misty exclaimed. _Oh my god, that’s why she keeps avoiding birds on the road and drives in big circles around the dog walkers. She’s scared of hitting the animals. Oh God how I love her._

“Misty, you don’t have to worry. There are no dogs in this street, and the last dog walker we’ve seen is behind us. Trust me, you won’t hit any animal. Also, birds will fly when they see the car approach.” the woman told her, putting her hand on the witch’s shoulder.

“Promise we won’t hit any animal.”

“I promise.”


End file.
